


I'm sure you won't kill me

by Far_Away_From_Sane



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Crack, Gunshot Wounds, I Tried, M/M, Minho has chocolate abs, don't fight me on that, gang member!minho, medical student!thomas, thomas is awkward and I love it, thominho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Far_Away_From_Sane/pseuds/Far_Away_From_Sane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Holy shit you've been shot what the fuck do you mean this isn't the first time this has happened"</p>
<p>I found this prompt and I was like, thominho all the way!</p>
<p>I wrote this in a car have some mercy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine cause I have no beta *sob*, I'm probably gonna edit this when I have time but in the meantime, enjoy :)

Thomas woke up to the sound of a window swinging shut and something falling hard onto the floor, he immediately grabbed the baseball bat he had beside his night table and made his way out into the livingroom. He could hear someone groaning from inside and couldn't help but notice that the voice sounded quite sexy, moaning and groaning like that.

It was a strange thought considering the fact that the person had clearly broken into his apartment, but he was a young man filled with hormones and too much free time. Baseball bat held tightly in his hand he rounded the corner to the living room and got ready to punch whoever had broken in but stopped when he saw the figure moaning and writhing on the floor.

A hand covered his stomach where blood was seeping through his fingers and onto the WHITE carpet but Thomas couldn't be bothered at the moment because ' _oh my god there is an extremely attractive young man bleeding out in my living room_ '.

"Shit, oh my god, dude!" sentences seemed to escape him and all that came out were lonely words that made him sound like a frat boy. "I should call someone-I should-hospital, right-shit, just hold on a sec-" his words were cut off by a leg hooking around his feet and making him fall to the ground. "No, no hospital I-shit I climbed through the wrong window" the figure mumbled and okay _wow_ , that voice sent Thomas into overdrive and horniness and god knows what.

"No hospital? dude, you're bleeding out on my carpet!"

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry, I'll pay for it aight`? what apartment number is this?" he asked and it took a while for Thomas to comprehend the fact that the super hot guy had asked him something and was waiting for an answer, "oh, eh, 24. b24."

"Shuck I thought this was 25, sorry man" the guy tried to push himself up onto his elbows but dropped down again when the pain overwhelmed him. "Shit, you're still bleeding out and I'm not doing anything about it, okay, think Thomas. What can you d-" Thomas could not believe that he was such an idiot, "wow I'm stupid, hold on, don't go anywhere" he said as he got up and he swore he could hear the guy mumble back a reply, "don't go anywhere? no I was actually hoping I'd get the chance to go to starbucks."

Thomas rushed into the bathroom and quickly opened the locker under the sink where he kept his medical supplies, "how the fuck could you forget that you're a medical student Thomas?" as soon as he found what he was looking for he ran out again only to find that the guy had moved from the floor onto his couch, "great, so it wasn't enough to bleed out on my carpet but know you're also gonna destroy my couch."

"Sorry man" the guy gave him a sheepish smile and Thomas hated to admit it, but his heart might have skipped a beat at the sight, Thomas sat down next to him and looked at him, really looked at him. He was asian, attractive, really bulky like _jesus christ_ , and all in all really beautiful. Thomas, a little too lost in the beauty in front of him nearly forgot about the wound in the guy's side until he let out a pained whimper.

"Right, you're injured" he said and went to look at the wound but the guy's bloody hand stopped him, he grabbed a hold of his wrist, "what are you doing?" Thomas looked up at his face and saw that the guy was already looking at him, "I just remembered, yes remebered because I may have forgotten that- that I'm a medical student so...I can stitch you up, unless you'd rather go to the hospital" the guy let out a chuckle and shook his head; he let go of his wrist.

Thomas refused to admit that he felt a little disappointed.

The guy removed his hands from the wound so that thomas could get a better look at it, it was hard to see in the bad light and with the bloody t-shirt, he stood up and turned the light on in the room. When he got a better look at the guy he could see how bad his condition was, "are you sure you don't want to go the hospital...?"

"Minho. And no, if you can, stitch me up and I'll be out of here" Thomas scoffed, "if I can? please."

The guy, who now had a name, Minho, smiled at him and gestured for him to get started. Thomas didn't move though, he was contemplating if it was okay to ask a complete stranger if he could take his shirt up, but he figured he deserved that after the he had ruined his carpet and couch. "Can you- eh, can you take your shirt off?" he mumbled and Minho raised an amused eyebrow, "for purely medical reasons, of course" Thomas added without looking up at Minho to see his reaction but he swore he could almost hear him laughing in his mind.

"Sure" he grabbed the hem of his shirt and started lifting it, revealing his chocolate abs and _jesus fucking christ_ could this guy get any hotter? When he had the shirt up to his armpits he stopped and breathed out a deep sigh of pain, Thomas acted quickly and replaced Minho's hands with his. When he saw Minho looking at him he went to let go of his shirt but Minho stopped him, "it's alright", Thomas nodded and dragged it over his head, when it was off he threw it on the floor, destroying his carpet even more in the process, but he couldn't care less at the moment.

He put a hand on Minho's chest and pushed him down so that he was once again lying down on the couch, he moved down a bit to take a look at the wound now that it was free of the bloody shirt. What he saw made him stop in his tracks, "holy shit you've been shot!" he exclaimed as he could clearly see the burnt edges of the wound from where the bullet had pierced, "s'not the first time, relax shank" Thomas frowned as the weird choice of word before he realized that the guy had just said that this wasn't the first time.

"What the fuck do you mean this has happened before!" Minho groaned and tried to cover his ears, "can you keep it down? or do you want the whole apartment complex to hear you?" Thomas quieted down but he was freaking out on the inside. Thomas opened his medical kit and took out a needle and a thread, "I have to clean the wound but all I have is strong vodka so.." he trailed off at the look he was receiving from Minho.

Thomas ran to the kitchen and got the bottle of vodka, when he returned Minho looked up at him and when he saw the bottle he frowned in question, no surprise there, the bottle was almost as big as Thomas's forearm, "college is hard man" was his answer as he sat down next to Minho once again. He opened the bottle and poured onto the wound without warning, Minho hissed in pain but otherwise didn't make a sound, "sorry" Thomas mumbled as he wiped away the eccess alcohol and blood. He cleaned it carefully, the bleeding had already stopped and what was left was now a clean wound, he got the needle and thread ready carefully.

"Minho?" he murmured and Minho nodded, "just do it you shank." Thomas carefully thread the needle through his skin, but Minho made no sound, "what does shank even mean?" Thomas aksed as he tried to take Minho's mind off the fact that he was sewing him back together, him, a complete stranger, stitching him up after getting shot.

"It's kind of like- eh, idiot, or something like that" Thomas laughed, "it sounds stupid" Minho playfully slapped his cheek and Thomas recoiled like it had actually hurt. "Rude" he murmured but he was smiling.

8 stitches, it was a fairly big wound, and a lot of sharp intakes of pained breaths on Minho's behalf later Thomas was done. He closed up the wound nicely and wrapped it in gauze, "that should hold, I strongely advise you to go to a hospital but I have a feeling that you won't so, uhm, yeah..." Thomas said awkwardly and Minho laughed at the blush covering his cheeks. "Thanks shank, I should probably get going, my friend lives in b25, that's where I was going but, I stumbled in here instead" Minho said as he sat up on the couch, he looked around and saw the baseball bat on the floor next to the puddle of hid own blood.

"Seriously, a baseball bat?" Thomas shrugged, it was the best weapon he had, "yeah" he said and Minho looked at him amused. "Do you know how I got shot?" he asked but Thomas assumed it was rhetorical because how the _hell_ would he know. Either way, he shook his head and waited for Minho to continue, "I ran into a gang, they're from upstate and think that they can just take over this part.

My gang has been fighting them off for a few months, but they keep coming back, this time with bigger guns" he answered and Thomas's eyes grew as big as footballs because Minho was a part of a gang? "Why are you telling me this? I could turn you into the police" he said even though he certainly had no intention of turning him in, "because what kind of stranger stitches up a bleeding guy on their couch just because?" Minho answered and when he said it like that, Thomas truly noticed how weird this whole situation was.

"Oh, yeah, I guess that makes sense" Thomas said and an awkward silence followed, Minho went to stand up but his legs gave away and he fell back down, Thomas was on him just as he fell and steadied him. "You know, you can stay the night if you want to. I'm sure your friend's asleep at this point" he stumbled slightly over his words, "you sure you want a gang member to stay the night?" Minho asked, he tried to make his voice stern but the whimpers he let out kind of destroyed it. 

"I'm sure you won't kill me," Thomas said and threw Minho's arm over his shoulder, he stood up and supported Minho. He began walking back toward his room and half dragging half carrying Minho. When they reached his room Minho took the last few steps by himself and collapsed onto the bed, he buried his face in the pillows and Thomas stood frozen at the foot of the bed because _wow_ , last time he had an even remotely attractive guy in his bed, it was his cousin who was staying over for a few days.

"Ehm, goodnight" he whispered and turned to walk out the door but an incredibly sexy and dark voice stopped him and _oh my god was that a purr, did he just purr?_   "What the hell are you doing you slinthead?" Minho asked and Thomas once again frowned at the choice of word, now what does that mean?

"Ehm, I'm walking out the door, to go sleep on the couch" he answered, clearly confused.

"This is your apartment," said Minho and Thomas frowned, "yes."

"And this is your bed" what was he babbling about? "yes."

"So go to sleep in your bed shank" Minho said and Thomas stood confused at the door because his bed was occupied, by Minho. "I don't know if you've noticed, but my bed is kind of taken already so..." he said and Minho sighed in annoyence. "This bed has room for two" he said and to show it he moved to the left which left plenty of room for Thomas to crawl in, "wha-what, you-what?" Thomas was beyond confused, why did this super attractive guy want to sleep next to him?

"Come to bed" Minho uttered softly, his tone so different from the usual cocky tone. And Thomas felt compelled to listen so he closed the door and made his way towards his bed, as he stood on the side of it, he removed the covers and slowly crawled in. The bed was warmer than usual and it felt nice, cozy.

He pulled the covers over his body and scooted to the edge of the bed to give Minho as much space as possible. "Hey shank, I'm not gonna stab you in your sleep, you can move closer" he murmured and Thomas trusted him, weirdly enough. He moved in until he felt his head bump into Minho's arm, "sorry" he apologized but Minho only scoffed, "you've stitched my skin together and basically cleaned my insides, it's okay to touch my arm" the words were sarcastic but the tone was warm and thomas felt comfortable.

He carefully layed his head on his arm and scooted a little closer, enjoying the warmth radiating from Minho, Minho winded his other arm over Thomas's frail body and pulled him closer, their chests almost touching. Thomas's breath hitched and his body tensed but he said nothing, Minho seemed okay with the way they were lying and Thomas didn't want to disturb him.

So he stayed quiet but noticed that after a while he started relaxing, even leaning into Minho's touch. It felt nice. As he heard Minho's breaths even out he felt all the stress from his terrible awakening and stitching up Minho ooze out and he too fell asleep soon after.

When Thomas awoke again the first thing he noticed was that the bed didn't feel as warm as it had yesterday and his head was lying on a pillow, not a buff and tan arm. He frowned at the thought that it had all been a dream but lit up when he saw a note stuck to the alarm clock on his nightstand.

 

_thanks for stitching me up last night shank, next time_ _I get shot I'll come to you. but please buy something less strong than that vodka cause goddamn that hurt_

_-Minho_

_ps: you look cute when you sleep_

_pps: your couch and carpet have already been taken care of_

Thomas smiled because Minho thought he was cute and Minho wanted to come back, and his couch and carpet were fixed-wait what? He ran out into the living room only to see a spotless carpet and a spotless couch. "I don't even want to know how" he murmured to himself.


	2. Dinner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho shows up once more and...yeah that's pretty much it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I decided to make a part 2, because I noticed that in the first part, Minho never even got to know Thomas's name (and because I got so much positive feedback from you all omfg thanks) so... here it is

A week after the event that transpired in the middle of the night when Thomas was woken up by an intruder bleeding out on his couch, he is yet again woken by the sound of his window slamming shut. He grabs the baseball bat next to his bed, because he’s hoping that it’s Minho, but it could also be a serial killer and he’s not taking any chances.

He tip toes into the living room only to see an empty room, he lowers his bat, thinking that maybe he had imagined it all, but then arms go around his body and hands cover his mouth. He drops the bat to claw at the hands covering his mouth but stops when he hears a raspy voice whisper in his ear, “hey again, still hanging on to that bat I see” and he relaxes in the hold on him.

“Minho” he murmurs and hears a chuckle before the arms around him lets go, when he turns a around he is met by a worn out looking Minho and is that blood on his face? “You’re back” he says and as soon as the words leave his mouth he wants to crawl under ground and never come out again.

“Aw, where you waiting for me?” Minho teases and Thomas punches him lightly in the arm and regrets it when he sees Minho wince, he makes grabby hands and reaches for Minho to take a step closer. Minho complies and takes a step closer. He’s staring intensely at Thomas and Thomas knows it, it’s one of the reasons that he doesn’t dare to look up, instead, he just rolls the sleeve of Minho’s arm up and inspects the wound.

There’s a cut, drawn from his elbow and up to his bicep, “at least it’s not a gunshot wound” he thinks as he inspects the cut, it’s not super deep, but deep enough to require some stitching. “You can go to sit on the couch and I’ll get my stuff” he says as he darts into the bathroom to get the medical kit under the sink.

When he returns, Minho is lying down on the couch with his shirt off and an arm (the not injured one) over his head. Thomas stops a few steps away to soak in the beautiful sight in front of him; he doesn’t realize how long he’s been staring until Minho’s raspy voice brakes through, “are you done staring?” 

He flushes a deep red and is grateful that Minho has his eyes closed at that moment, he sits down beside the couch and empties his medical kit on hit, he finds a needle and a thread and a bandage big enough for the cut.

He threads the thread through the needle and is gentle in the way that he lifts Minho’s arm and moves it a little closer to him for better access. He’s careful even though he’s pretty sure that he doesn’t have to, Minho barely made any sound last time and that time he had been shot.

He fixes up the wound fairly quickly and bandages it up, when he’s done he flops down on the floor and just lays there, there’s not much that he can do because Minho’s dozing off on the couch and he can’t just wake him up and ask him to leave, and he’s not strong enough to carry him to his bed, so that’s why he ends up on the floor.

He’s about to fall asleep when movement from the couch catches his attention, he sits up and sees Minho; awake and looking pretty damn good.

“What are you doing down there?” is the first thing that leaves Minho’s mouth and Thomas chuckles, “I’m tired” he says, “I should probably go to sleep, I have classes in the morning” he mumbles and tries to push himself off the floor, he almost makes it, but then falls down onto his butt again.

Minho stifles a laugh and Thomas glares at him, “sorry greenie, but you looked kind of funny” he says with a smile that makes Thomas melt, but he catches onto the weird word that Minho used and he can’t help but frown because this is the third alien word that he’s heard come from Minho that he has never heard before.

“Why greenie?” he asks, “because I don’t know your name” Minho answers and Thomas can’t help but wonder why Minho doesn’t just ask him, “it’s Thomas” he says and Minho tries it, “Thomas…I like it.”

“Now, Tommy boy, you must be exhausted, off to bed you go” he jokes and pulls Thomas up to his feet easier that he would have though, which has Thomas slamming into his chest and consequentially making them both fall back on the couch.  
“Hello their Tommy” he smirks and Thomas scrambles off him, sputtering nonsense in the process, “sorry I-uh, sorry” he’s pretty sure he’s red like a tomato so he quickly turns around, “there’s some stuff in the fridge if you want something before you go, and um, there’s not much more that I can do so…if you get hurt again you can always come-come here…and, yeah.”

He’s about to run off to his bedroom and never show his face again when a hand grabs him and spins him around, Minho leans forward; invading his personal space (not that he minds) and whispers quietly, “thanks Tommy” before letting him go and walking into the kitchen.

Thomas, too embarrassed to do anything, quickly turns and sprints to his bedroom, when inside he throws himself on his bed and tried to force himself to go to sleep. It takes some time but after a while he succeeds and enters dreamland, filled with chocolate abs and dark brown eyes.

When he awakes, half an hour after his alarm, he scrambles out of bed quickly and throws on some clothes that he finds on the floor, he runs into the kitchen to grab himself an apple or something before running to class, but stops when he sees a perfectly made sandwich on the table with a note stuck onto it, he walks over and reaches for the note, it reads, “dinner at 6? I’ll pay” and the smile that adorns his face could light up the sun if it were to ever stop shining. He grabs the sandwich and stuffs the note down into one of his jean pockets and runs out the door.

In English class, he can’t help but wonder if he should wear his tight black jeans or his dark blue jeans, instead on focusing on the Shakespeare quote in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been proof read (to be honest it hasn't been read at all) so keep that in mind if you see any mistakes (which there is bound to be), but anyway, thanks for reading and comments are very much appreciated!


	3. Thomas can't eat with chopsticks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look it's an update!!! 
> 
> So this is the long awaited date night for them, and since Minho (and Lee Ki Hong) is a korean name I decided to stick with that in this story, so I guess there will be a few things that connects with the korean culture in this story. And I will try to do my best to interpret that. Also, I kind of wanted Minho to be a badass with a heart hehe, and act like he's on top of the world but actually calls his mother once a week so... yeah... that's about it, let's get going!

5:30 pm and Thomas was freaking out, in half an hour he'd have an extremely attractive guy on his doorstep taking him out on date, which he hoped he wouldn't screw up considering how the last one went when he had forgotten to bring money, and so his date had to pay for both the movie and the dinner and drive them both home because of Thomas' flat tire. It did not end well and she never spoke to him again. So after that he kind of just tried to forget all about dates and focus on his studies instead.

But now, he had a date planned with someone he had only met twice, under very bad circumstances if he may say so, and who he didn't even now what their last name was. To be completely honest, Thomas was terrified. And if he could disappear into the desert and never come back, he think he would take that offer. Unfortunately he couldn't bail now, both because he was too good for that but also because his car was on it's way to Chicago with his sister Teresa who had decided to make an unexpected visit to their parents. He hoped it was still on the road (he had been terrified for his life when Teresa drove last time).

He had chosen his skinny jeans, and was wearing a green hoddie with a blue beanie on, Minho had said casual (thank god because Thomas didn't even own a suit) and he had gone with the most dressy casual that he could; covering his bed hair with a beanie instead of going out looking like he hadn't slept in days.

With his hands in his pockets he paced around his hallway, a small room consisting of a colorful lamp in the ceiling and a few hooks for his jacket and guests; whenever he managed to have time for them. A sudden knock on the door made him stop in his tracks and his heart rate spike to high he was sure he was about to go into cardiac arrest, he sucked in a huge breath and wiped his sweaty palms on the front of his jeans. Smelled his armpits for good measure and opened the door, where Minho stood looking handsome as ever with yellow roses in his hands.

Thomas' eyes sprung open like someone had just told him his grandmother died again (god bless her soul), he hadn't expected Minho to bring flowers, to be honest, he hadn't been so sure of Minho showing up at all. And now here he was, all in his bulky glory with a smirk plastered on his face that made Thomas feel all kinds of gooey. He continued to stare for a while until he realized that Minho was obviously waiting for him to say something or for him to invite him in. He opened his mouth to greet him but English seemed to not make sense anymore and his brain felt like an overheated laptop.

"Hi, Thomas, you're not dying on me right?" Minho joked with a quirk of his lip and a raised (perfectly shaped) eyebrow, Thomas looked down in embarrassment and hoped that his blush wasn't too noticeable (which he knew it was because he blushed even down to his chest), instead of greeting Minho or answering his question he pointed to the flowers hin Minho's hands, "yellow" he said and Minho looked amused, "just learning your colors Tommy or what".

Thomas felt another wave of red rush up to his face and not just because of the obvious but because he had called him Tommy and it made him feel certain ways, okay?

"Why...eh, why yellow? isn't red supposed to be the romantic color?" as soon as the question left his lips Thomas wished the earth would swallow him up, "romantic huh? I was going for something more casual but if it's romance you want I'll keep that in mind" Minho said with a smile as he gave the flowers to Thomas, "now put them in water before they die shank."

Thomas nodded and ran inside to find a vase, Minho followed him, already familiar with the small apartment after letting himself out two times, Thomas found a vase that looked high enough for the flowers and filled it with water. After putting the flowers in he put the vase on the kitchen table and stepped back a few steps to admire his "work". "I like the yellow Minho, thank you" he said with a fleeting smile toward Minho, Minho reveled in it and wished he had brought a camera to capture it. Which was very cheesy, he reminded himself.

When Thomas had put his shoes on Minho grabbed is hand and dragged him outside to his car.

-

 

The car ride was fairly quiet except for the background music played by the radio but it wasn't awkward as Thomas had thought it'd be, it was actually pretty nice and calm and comfortable. When they arrived at a restaurant Thomas realized that he'd zoned out for a great portion of the ride because he hadn't realized when they'd turned off the main road and driven to a place Thomas never been at.

Minho being the gentleman got out of the car first and went around it to open the door for Thomas, Thomas smiled as he stepped out and Minho smiled back at him, it was comfortable and Thomas liked the fluttering in his stomach, for once the butterflies weren't from anxiety.

"Minho, what is this place?" Thomas asked as he inspected the restaurant with curious eyes, Minho placed an arm on his back and lead him forward, "this is one of my favorites, they serve Korean barbeque and judging by your skinny arms and the empty fast food packages in your trash can I assume you don't eat out very often, so here we are!" 

When they entered the restaurant Thomas already knew that this was gonna be a new favorite, it wasn't very big and not very flashy either, he guessed that was the reason he liked it so much. They sat down at one of the tables in a corner and picked up their menus, only for Thomas to notice that they were all in Korean, "Minho, I can't read," he said and the look on Minho's face was hilarious. 

 

"What do you mean you can't read!? Aren't you studying medicine?" he whisper-shouted so that the other customers wouldn't be disturbed, Thomas thought he looked very funny with his eyes as big as plates and his jaw hanging a bit open, "no you shank, I mean I can't read Korean,"Thomas clarified and Minho let out an understanding but amused sigh. "Sorry, I forgot about that," he laughed and Thomas rolled his eyes because it really wasn't  _that_ funny, not everyone knows two or more languages  _Minho._

 

Minho changed seat so that he was sitting next to Thomas instead and opened the menu for them to share, he pointed out his favorite dishes and laughed whenever Thomas awed in amazement at them, he was cute, who could blame him. When Minho ordered for them Thomas stared at him in awe the entire time, there was something Minho speaking Korean that just made him so hot, not that he would ever admit that. 

The date continued with them eating away and Minho explaining what exactly it was they were eating to a confused but amazed puppy (also called Thomas), there was nothing extravagant about the date, there weren't any fireworks or songs dedicated to one another but Thomas enjoyed it just as much. It was sweet and it was honest, that's what Thoms liked, Minho took him to a restaurant that he genuinely liked and shared a little bit of his heritage and culture with him and Thomas felt honored. 

"How would you say, 'hello my name is Thomas'?" Thomas asked with his head resting on his hands and eyes fastened on Minho, Minho smiled at his curiosity and said, "you would say, 'annyeonghaseyo, jeonun Thomas ibnida'" Minho told him and Thomas tried to mimic it but completely butchered the language in his attempt, at least he made Minho laugh.

They stayed at the restaurant until closing hours and when the clock turned twelve the old lady at the counter wished them a good night and started cleaning up after them, they said their thanks and exited the restaurant. It was a little chilly outside but thankfully they had parked close, "the food was really nice," Thomas said as the fastened his seatbelt and Minho his.

Minho turned to him with a small smirk that once again made Thomas weak in his knees (thnak god he was sitting down) as he started the car, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, and now that I've taught you the entire menu you can come back here on your own sometime," he said as they drove up the bumpy street towards the main road, Thomas, in the spur of the moment felt a little brave so instead of just agreeing with Minho and staying quiet he told him, "I'd rather come back with you," and as soon as the words left his mouth he turned toward the window and stayed quiet for the rest of the ride, but had he turned toward Minho he would have seen the smile adorning his face and the small twinkle in his eyes.

 

When they stopped outside of Thomas' apartment complex Thomas suddenly wished that the night would never end. He took off his seatbelt and gave Minho small smile, "I guess I should go," he said quietly as he fidgeted in his seat and Minho nodded but didn't say anything, "I had fun," Thomas stated and Minho chuckled because the boy was just too cute, "good, I wouldn't want to disappoint you on our first date,"

"Our first? Does that mean there'll be a second one?" Thomas questioned, truly confused with his eyes wide because had Minho really meant that there would be more to come or had it just been a slip of tongue and nothing else, "sure, if you want to," is what Minho said and when Thomas looked at him he actually looked a little nervous, so different from his usual sarcastic behaviour.

 

Thomas didn't say anything after and he could see Minho getting more nervous as the silence progressed, and to spare him Thomas quickly leaned in and pecked him on the lips, nothing more. It wasn't long and there was no tongue or teeth clashing, just a small touch before he pulled away but it left his lips tingling and his cheeks warm. When he pulled away Minho leaned forward to kiss him again but Thomas moved away, "save some for the next date," he joked and then he was out of the car and heading inside the apartment complex with butterflies in his stomach and jittery feeling filling him up.

 

He almost wished Minho would get injured again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comment what you thought about it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this utter crap :P


End file.
